


A Dance With Death

by ENDER_PE4RL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assassin Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Boys, Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDER_PE4RL/pseuds/ENDER_PE4RL
Summary: Dream is an assassin and is assigned to assassinate a memeber of a royal family, Prince George at a upcoming masquerade. Prince George, however, has other plans.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Cold-Hearted

How it is that someone goes about defining good and evil. Heroic and villainous. Morally right and morally wrong. Everyone has a varying answer to this everyday question, it's completely laced with controversy and disagreement. Humans have formed their system of morals thus others are expected to follow those morals. However, not all do. Clay was one of those. Outcaste from society and viewed as a villain just because of his beliefs. 

Honestly, ever since he could speak, his intellect and wit were noticeable. However, he never purposely showed it off to others. He preferred to keep his knowledge to himself, after all, knowledge is the best weapon a man can hold, right?

Clay didn’t understand either though. He believed humans were quite bizarre, even though he technically was one himself. He had a ‘small’ god complex due to his intelligence, he believed he would bring this era to an end, any means necessary. He had a strong hatred towards monarchies, he believed having the rulers all in the same bloodline was wrong. The world should be reigned by chaos with no rulers.

Clay never stuck to a specific moral system either, he was able to kill others without remorse no matter what though. The murder was a type of coping mechanism for him, of course, it wasn’t a good coping mechanism but it’s the only one that worked for him despite not having any type of trauma. Clay never exactly had any attachment to anyone either, he had taught himself not to, they would leave at some point so there no reason to, they don’t help with anything either. However, others have stated it's just that he hasn't met the right person yet, which just sounds like pure stupidity to him.

The blonde wasn't really the heroic type. He wasn't going to help someone understand his ideals and morals. Others were blind to their troubles, why should he tell them his? Sometimes, the contents of your mind, no matter how wise and important could they be, are destined to stay in the gates of your own brain. He was fine with that, honestly, as he knew that they’d be deaf to his words and blind to his gestures, that’s how humans are. Everyone just wants more and more, they're filled with tremendous amounts of greed. It's just human nature

Clay found it disgusting.

Clay tried to avoid social interaction when possible, of course, it was needed at some points but if it wasn't needed he would avoid it. He always came off as a social type person despite that. He didn't have trouble talking to others either, he just didn't prefer it.

As he remained a mystery, he learned… well, humans. He voluntarily studied others from afar for amusement. Watching every single reaction, how they coped, why they cried, how their minds worked. That's how he learned to speak to others before meeting them thus, he had a certain charm due to knowing exactly what to talk about. He treated others as science experiments instead of humans like little lab rats just waiting to be studied by the blonde. He twisted everything he learned to his advantage. Some would say he went down the wrong path, that he could've been so much more but in reality, he was aware that good and bad were never real.

Clay, with time, learned that he would need to take advantage of his intellect and what others were blind to. It's every man for himself after all.

Thus, he found the perfect job; an assassin.

He was ruthless and merciless to his assigned victims. He felt no regret when massacring his victims but only felt slight pleasure. The only time he was truly pleased with his kills is when it was someone of the upper class, such as royalty and nobles. He was skilled at manipulating his victims, he never got attached to any either. He was stealthy enough to not even be seen half the time. Never breaking his mask, because there wasn’t anything under it, he’d never let it crack, no matter how hard his mental opponent would be.

He fit the job quite well.

He enjoyed gaining the victim's trust the most. Being able to mercilessly toy around with someone that you would get to betray and slaughter later. The surprise on their faces when he goes in for the kill was oddly satisfying.

He went by the name that most people feared, respected, hated hearing, and wanted to get a hold of was Dream. His victims have never seen his hidden face. He always, when possible, had a white porcelain mask with a lopsided dark smile carved into the middle. Some say it's so the last thing people see is his smile while Clay would neither confirm nor deny that. He was able to keep his identity completely off the grid.

Clay hadn't been assigned a mission in about a week, until now. He had been assigned to watch over the prince of the Cyrille kingdom, Prince George. The Cyrille kingdom was known for its large events such as masquerades and dances. They were also known for light-themed architecture, the place looked like heaven on earth.

Tomorrow the kingdom was hosting a masquerade to celebrate the prince's birthday and that's where Clay would assassinate him, quickly and quietly. The masquerade was going to have royalty from other kingdoms as well so it would be highly exclusive to only the upper-class and royalty. Clay had done stuff like this before so sneaking into parties was no problem for him.

The masquerade could be easily pictured in his head, women with big frilly dresses and men in overly-priced suits. A small bar in the corner filled with expensive drinks with irresponsible drunk nobles. Clay had been to plenty of parties like that, he didn't expect much but, he knew he'd have fun with this mission. afterall, murdering a prince seems like it'd be quite eventful. All he needed to do now was prepare.


	2. Light-Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ever so bored prince prepares for his masquerade.

The Cyrille kingdom was always boring, or well at least to the prince. He's done everything he could do without getting in trouble, his life was the same thing every day. Just repeating the same thing, over and over again. The dark brunette was always bored, he yearned for something to do to keep him occupied. 

There was only one thing the prince enjoyed, and that was reading, he specifically only read murder mysteries. He daydreamed about being a detective when he dazed off in boredom. Sadly, he was a prince and he'd be stuck like that forever. After all, there no way to change your bloodline.

He didn't have any siblings either so if he ran away the kingdom would be heirless and he didn't have the guts to do that to his kingdom. George has contemplated running away enough times to know that it would be selfish and rude. He hated being rude to others, though he accidentally insulted others from time to time with no malicious pursuit. 

He was one of the only members of the royal family that cared for others. He hated leaving a mess for servants and often helped them out when his parents were gone. He knew he wasn't supposed to but he didn't like others having to technically take care of him. 

George was also faint of heart, he hated seeing people in need or hurt. Gore disgusted him. He has studied medicine for a little amount of time so he helped out others when possible.

He didn't want to be king either, based on his father's behavior, it seemed stressful. He preferred to be more carefree with his time. However, the kingdom was enthusiastic about his upcoming kingship so he didn't want to let them down.

The opinion of others matters a lot to George, he had always been dependent on praise and nice comments to keep going. Insults bothered him a lot as well if someone cared enough to bring up something about him in a negative light, they most likely meant it. This led George into becoming a people pleaser. He hated the fact that he was one though. 

George's birthday was soon and he was remarkably nervous. This time his party was going to be a masquerade, however, that was his own choice. He had read a masquerade murder mystery a few days prior and he suddenly had an obsession with masquerades. It was just something about the aesthetic of it. Classical music, big frilly dresses, suits, and faces hid behind mysterious masks just seemed to amaze George now. 

He was both nervous and delighted thinking about it. On one hand, it could all go terribly wrong, and on the other hand, it could all go amazingly. He hoped it wouldn't end up like the book he read. In his book, a rich mansion owner had hosted a masquerade however every time the lights went out someone died, in the end, it all turned out to be an evil plan by the owner and his butler for some type of egg but George doubted that at least tbs last part would happen.

George had already designed his mask he also designed multiple as extra for guests without any. The one he made for himself was blue with a dark outline and gold color around the eyes. A red mushroom came out of the corner of the mask near the right eye which was his personal touch to his design. 

He placed the mask on his face to see what it looked like, he was pleasantly surprised with the results. 

And thus, he was fully prepared for the masquerade. 


	3. An Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream prepares for his assassination attempt at the masquerade.

A dirty blonde haired boy stood outside a large door. He had a smiley face mask on as he waited for a sign to enter the room. Clay being an assassin had to be assigned missions, he hadn't been assigned one in a while either is he was a little excited for a new one. In his meeting today he would have to go over his plan on how he would do the assassination.

Clay never had much to do when he didn't have missions, he often just spoke to his coworkers and pretended to be a nice and caring person to keep his act up out of his disguise. 

Only a few people were present at the hidden office. Those people were a select few chosen to lead an anarchist kingdom, called the Antarctic Empire. They helped the assassin agency with forging invitations and sneaking them into galas. 

Those people, in particular, were named Phil, the one who wore a green robe along with a striped hat, Techno, the one who wore a gold crown and king like attire, and Wilbur, who usually wore a basic yellow sweater due to not liking to dress up for anything. 

However, there were two more apart of their rulership who weren't aware of their association with the assassin agency, those two were Tommy, a reckless child, and Ranboo, an odd being with two halves, one being enderman and the other being unknown. They had decided to not tell them as they were the youngest of the bunch. They planned to tell Ranboo soon enough though, most likely before the masquerade so they'd have extra help. 

\----

Clay had spoken to the boss and got his mission. He had to kill a prince so he was exceptionally enthusiastic about this mission. He adored killing monarchs. He would bring their greed and tyranny in a single slash.

He believed that all monarchs deserved death. They were all selfish and filled to the brim with greed. He prepared multiple hidden weapons for this assassination. It was planned to be painful and slow, something agonizing that would lead to a painful death. Perhaps drowning, burning, kidnapping and torturing, maybe even medieval execution methods. 

In case that didn't work, he had a few hidden weapons he would hide in his outfit. He could hide a knife in his bag, or easily steal one from the kitchen once he got there. He decided he would just steal one when he got there so he wouldn't have to bring a bag.

He prepared a pure black gentlemen's coat with a forest green undershirt, paired with basic black pants. It was dark-colored which he hoped would fit in plus it fit his usual color pallet. Dream sort of liked making the outfits for his missions, he loved matching outfits to where he went. Just because you're an assassin doesn't mean you can't have a good outfit. 

He also always got to choose where to hide weapons on his outfits so that was a plus so he'd know where they were and not accidentally stab himself. 

He had found a black and green mask to fit his outfit, it had a detailed design along the edges so he thought that fit in nicely. He quite liked his outfit, it was a bit proud of it even though he'd only get to wear it once or twice. 

Now that he was fully prepared, he off to the masquerade.


	4. A Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George calms his nervers

The preparations for the anticipated masquerade had finally finished. Guests would arrive soon, thus George would have to get ready before they came.

He walked down the enormous hallway. The ceilings were so high he didn't even think a giant could reach that far. Intriguing paintings of ancient greek myths filled the ceilings. Murals of past rulers filled the walls, one stood out to George however, a painting of the previous King, the King seemed to have goat horns floating above him, and bright yellow eyes. He's read about the guy, he was called 'Schlatt' or something along the lines of that. Not much was written about him, George knows people hated him though, even more than the current King. It was also known that he died of a heart attack, however, it was rumored he was murdered by one of the royal jesters with who he had a relationship. That was just a silly rumor though. 

He approached the elegantly engraved wooden door leading into his room, the guards nodded at him and opened the door so he could be let in. The room was gorgeous, with big tall windows covered by beautiful royal blue and golden silk, hardwood furniture engraved with symbols and words, and a blue canopy draped bed, large enough for three people. A large closet stood in the corner, he had an outfit for the gala laid out in the first spot viewable. 

The outfit was royal blue with white laced over with draping sleeves and coat tail. An opening in the center of the coat allowed for a fluffy tie, the coat was almost see-through since it was made of pure lace and was mainly just there for decoration. George had paired the top part with basic black leggings and knee-high brown boots. He was proud of the outfit he put together by himself for once. 

He slipped the outfit on quickly almost tripping while putting on the boots. Finally, it was time to place his mushroom themes mask over his eyes, I mean it was a masquerade he couldn't go without a mask. He was excited about this masquerade, he would get to speak to people from others from other kingdoms, he even invited some of the townspeople who he had met when he snuck out from time to time. 

George ran back down the halls and down to the ballroom. The ballroom was the largest room in the palace, it had multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with a basic light wood floor. It had a built-in miniature bar in a side room as well. Two thrones sat at the end of the room, a smaller throne in the middle. George didn't plan on sitting there the whole time though, even if his parents wanted him to. Two sets of stairs led to a platform that leads to a balcony, there was marble railing there since if someone fell off they would most likely perish. Myriads of designs filled the walls, for extraordinary detail to the room. 

George jumped with joy as he imagined what would happen at the masquerade, he was excited as a child at a candy store. He checked with the servants to make sure everything was okay and asking if they needed any help, which they denied. George helped the knights with examining invitations so they'd know which were fake or real, he didn't want any unwanted guests to come, though he didn't mind a few he just didn't want to make the guest list too long.

It would only be half an hour before it began, leaving half an hour for George to calm down before the party.  
He decided it would be best to get a book from the library and go read in the royal garden. 

And that's exactly what he did. He made his way to the library, getting one of the few books he hadn't already read, and made his way to the garden. It was peaceful there, George had always enjoyed the garden despite not being able to see most of the color of the plentiful petals. He was mainly only able to see blue flowers, which made those his favorite.

If George wasn't the prince he would've been a florist, leaving bouquets on peoples' doorsteps for amusement hoping it would make someone's day. Sadly, it wouldn't be able to do that since he had his duties as a prince that took up most of his schedule.

He sighed to himself as he thought, picking one of the flowers from a pot on a ledge of a railing and putting it behind his ear. 

He had an eerie feeling about the masquerade which made him nervous but he shrugged it off assuming it was just some anxiety and went back to reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual masquerade will occur next chapter, im just trying to hype it up >:D


	5. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade begins as clay hatches his murder plan

The castle began to fill with people as the sun set beneath the horizon. The moon shone full in the dark sky filled with small white dots of stars. Knights stood at the open doorway, tall enough to fit giants. Guests that entered wore their most fitting formal attire, making the whole event look even more elegant. As the guests entered a master of ceremonies announced their names as an introduction. Prince George was forced to sit on his throne during the introduction part of the masquerade, which he found boring. The whole part of a masquerade is to not know who the others are. 

"King Phil Watson of The Antarctic Empire" the master of ceremonies announced as a male with green attire and a forest-themed mask walked in. Soon after another guest walked in "Prince Techno Blade of The Antarctic Empire." A male with a gold mask walked in, a bored expression on his face, he wore a long red king cape which stood out a bit.

"Prince Wilbur Soot of The Antarctic Empire." A male with fluffy hair entered with a light blue mask. A child around the age of eleven ran in recklessly past him. The announcer held back a bit of laughter "Prince Tommy Innit of The Antarctic Empire." Soon after an awfully tall male with quite the odd appearance entered, his skin looked like that of a forest enderman, the other side was white as snow, his clothing matched the color scheme of his skin as well. He snuck in staring at the ground avoiding eye contact. "Ranboo the Enderman of The Antarctic Empire." that was a new title that George doubted anyone had heard before. 

The members of The Antarctic Empire were always quite odd, they also always brought a peasant boy named Tubbo with them due to the youngest prince not wanting to be separated from him. 

The members left into a side corner of the room as they seemed to slip something through the window. The enderman looked nervous while keeping watch.

Soon after, someone with dirty blonde hair and a forest green and black mask entered "Prince Clay of The Antarctic Empire." This was a new person, while The Antarctic Empire did let others into their monarchy, this one just seemed different. George looked over at the male with a squint, he was desirable, he'd give him that but he just seemed suspicious. George had read enough mystery novels to know that if someone seemed even the slightest bit suspicious that you should keep your eye on them.

Clay snuck past the other guests, bowing back at a few. He had been to enough galas to know how to act towards royals. He made his way to the members of The Antarctic Empire "Thanks again for sneaking me in." Clay whispered and bowed a thank you. "It's no problem mate!" Phil spoke with a smile. 

The Antarctic Empire had always helped out the assassin agency plus Techno himself took a few missions as due to a curse he constantly heard voices that craved violence, thus going on assassination missions helped calm those. Thus they thanked the agency by sneaking them into important galas by making Wilbur forge the handwriting of the invitations, which he happily helped with. 

Technoblade stared off into the distance quietly and boredly. He had made sure to calm his voices before coming but knowing that a murder would most likely happen made them a bit worse. Luckily, Ranboo had noticed and helped him calm down a bit. 

"So have you got a plan for this one?" Phil asked casually. "Pretty much, yeah. Since he's a prince I want it to be as painful as possible." Clay responded with a very slight sadistic tone in his voice. "well damn, aight then." Phil laughed a bit, he was unusually chill about the whole situation. "Well if ya need any more help ask us. We told Ranboo about the whole assassin agency thing yesterday so he's willing to help too." Phil spoke reassuringly, Ranboo nodded at the mention of his name. Clay smiled a bit "Alright, thank you." he bowed a thank and then walked away. Tommy and Tubbo ran back up to the others as soon as he left. 

As Clay turned around, he made his way to the bar to sit down for a second. He made comfortable on the hard-wood chair as his eyes discreetly scanned the crowd around him, his head slightly tilted back as he casually sipped on an auburn-colored whiskey. The man he was supposed to get rid of was described as short, supposedly wearing a mushroom themed mask, had dark brunette hair, and well was the prince who hosted the whole ball. Clay knew that he kept colorblind goggles on him and that he’s probably going to be surrounded by all sorts of important people. 

As his fingers roamed over the small dagger (which was covered by a sheath so he wouldn't stab himself) tucked safely into his pocket, his eyes followed a group of royals in regal formal wear making their way over to the bar, just for most of them to part ways after bowing goodbyes. 

Clay had his murder planned, however, it would take some time to get to it. it would also involve some socialization. 


	6. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all poor in life and in spirit,  
> But we put on a fake face.  
> Everyone lying, dying,  
> At this hypocritical masquerade.

George sat on his throne waiting to be dismissed by his parents so he could enjoy his party. 

However, his parents were busy speaking to the other guests in their seats. Thus George decided he would sneak away when their attention wasn't focused on him. 

The prince stepped around the filled room, greeting guests and saying greetings to old friends. He also went over to thank some of the servants for their help.

"Thanks again for helping out with the pastries, Niki!" George smiled a thank you to the baker.

Niki had been known as a promising baker in the kingdom. It was honestly quite hard to hate her pastries. No one can decide whether it's her kindness that gets to them or the actual pastries themselves. 

Either way, she was popular among royalty and the townspeople. 

"It's no problem, your highness!" Niki smiled back. She had been invited to the masquerade as she was suggested by George to be one of the accepted townspeople to attend. 

At the moment she wore a light cyan dress, the sleeves left her shoulders exposed. A mask the same color as her dress with a wing design on the corners covered her face. 

"Also, since I feel like just being invited here as payment for your services isn't enough, here take this!" George smiled as he held out a pouch.

Niki curiously took it and looked inside "Your highness, this is too much, are you sure?" Niki spoke in a shocked tone. Inside the bag were multiple coins made of pure gold along with some precious jewels, such as diamonds and emeralds.

"No, it's fine honestly, take it! Us royals have too much anyways." He spoke sarcastically at the world royals. He always hated using that word, it just made him feel like he was saying him above others, which he wasn't. 

Niki sighed. She wasn't going to try and deny him. "Alright alright, thank you, your highness. It's greatly appreciated." He nodded a thank you with a smile.

George smiled back and walked away back into the crowd of people. 

After awhile of socialization, he felt as if he needed a short break. It wouldn't necessarily be a long break, maybe just around ten minutes to himself. 

As he walked down the hallway, decorated windows passed by as he walked. He soon bumped into a familiar face, it was one of his knights and one of his father's royal advisers.

"Ah hello, Callahan!" He smiled and waved. 

Callahan quickly wrote on a notebook he had with him 'Hello Prince George! :D' he put a smiley face at the end. 

Callahan was mute meaning he was able to speak so he had a notebook with him at all times so he could communicate.

Callahan quickly wrote again 'Shouldn't you be at the party?' He titled his head as he held up his notebook.

"Oh I was gonna take a ten-minute break from everyone but, it's already been seven minutes-" George smiled after realizing the time. Callahan then dragged him back off to the ballroom. 

The room was still filled with chatter and classical music that filled George's ears as soon as he walked back in. People danced to the music in the center. He and Callahan decided they would talk for a bit as well. 

  
Clay stood near the thrones of the king and queen, he assumed the prince would be back soon but then he suddenly had an idea. He could kill the entire royal family and leave the country in chaos. The Antarctic Empire could take over the land as well, the assassination agency did owe them a lot after all, and Clay thought that letting them take over a country in pure chaos would be a good repayment.

Clay reached into his pocket, he had brought extra poison in case his original plan didn't work, luckily for him, it did come in handy for another reason.

Royals were surprisingly foolish at gatherings like this. They were completely vulnerable and perfect for the poisoning.

Clay snuck past the few surrounding guests and snuck a few drops of poison into each of the royals drinks while they were distracted. The prince's empty seat had a small glass next to it as well so he had slipped poison to thereafter the other two. 

Clay then went back to watching the rest of the party-goers. 


	7. Waltz Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the masquerade comes to a close  
> two destined lovers twined together  
> their identities soon to he exposed  
> for them, this waltz will last forever

George stood in the middle of the masquerade, speaking to his knight, Callahan. A smile was visible on his face as he spoke. the orchestra played a slow Russian waltz that filled the guests' ears. Others danced around them, some more properly than others.

the few children that were forced to come by their parents ran around recklessly, bumping into others and not caring.

George felt like someone was watching him though he wasn't sure who or what was. He looked around wearily from time to time to see if he could see anyone that could cause that feeling, yet there was no one.

The orchestra began playing one of the songs George, himself added to the list of songs to play. he adored how creepy it was.

The song was, Danse Macabre (Op.40) by Camille Saint-Saëns. The song was made to go to a certain poem but George didn't care, he just liked the eeiry vibe. 

George continued speaking to Callahan but was interrupted by a cold hand on his shoulder. it sent shivers down his body "Ah-" He was about to turn himself around but instead was forcefully turned around by the mysterious person.

The person was much taller than him with dirty blonde hair. His suit was forest green with a matching mask.

George didn't say anything, instead of letting the other guide him.

The music began picking up.

The mysterious person latched his hand's around George's waist. He was quickly put upright as his head shot up at the owner of the hands, his eyes meeting cold emerald ones. the eyes appeared cold but upon closer look, they were more filled with curiosity and questions as they didn’t hesitate to meet George's chocolate ones, reading his emotions so quickly that they seemed to break him down within seconds.

The blond quickly leaned down, imitating a polite bow, his hot breath so close to George’s skin he almost shuddered, his body only now reacting to what happened the last few seconds. He tried to back up, but his frail figure was no competition for the other’s strong and possessive grip, forcing him to stay in place as his heart raced with concern for his own well-being.

“Dance. Blend in. Wouldn’t want to stand out, would we?” The whisper heard directly into George’s ear made him shut his eyes for a moment, a shiver being sent down his spine immediately; yet again, not out of fear, but out of an unrecognizable emotion that the brunet could not describe. The blonde's tone was serious yet playful and teasing.

As George opened his eyes again, he was met with that same playful smirk as the rough hands moved from his waist and guided his own hands into a dance-able position. He was still stuck in place, even though his restrain was technically gone for a second, his expression mostly reading confusion and,

oh god, where did that pink on his cheeks come from?

the hands moved back to his waist as he wasn't capable of not following along with the other. This whole experience seemed like something out of a fairytale book. George moved his hands to the other's waist as he felt something sharp cut his finger. he carefully slid it out of where it had been.

As the two continued to dance to the loud music, the other’s chatter felt almost silent - the only things taking up their attention being each other.

The person had a curious smirk plastered on his face as he made sure his gaze thoroughly exposed George, aiming to make him feel vulnerable as he dominated the dance; George’s expression was confused as his gaze stayed low, everything seeming like a sudden blur as the music shouted into his ears.

The other’s touch was the only thing that George could feel, words not even needed at that moment. The blonde hovered over him, having the best prince suddenly frozen in his hands. He smirked in satisfaction, loving how easy it was to break people. All it took was a few seconds and an invitation to a dance, and he had George’s mind wrapped around his finger. He found it interesting how people like him, who let their emotions, guilt, ego, and morals get to them don't realize how easy it is to break them.

"Cat got your tongue, your highness?" He whispered again as he guided the brunet through the waltz swiftly, not making a single mistake as he kept his eyes on him. He didn’t like the lack of eye contact; he must say that everyone was right when they said that eyes are a mirror to the soul. He let go of George just to bring his hand up to his chin and slowly raise it with two fingers, forcing him to look up.

"W-Who even are you??" The prince stuttered nervously. the only response he got was a bit of laughter from the other.

The other found it almost cute how George was acting.

The blond’s thumb stroked George’s chin softly before going back to where it’s supposed to be in this dance, looking at the male almost sheepishly. the blonde leaned in again, this time his voice was laced with threat and cockiness, "you think I would tell you that?" His hot breath felt as if it was burning against George’s ear, sending a hot wave throughout his body as his porcelain cheeks were now somewhat tinted with pink.

George didn’t understand what was going on with him.  
  
the mysterious male liked that.

The terrifying thought seemed to fade, as he slowly noticed how the blond’s face inched closer and closer to his, making his breath hitch. the loud music and their hot breaths seeming like a bittersweet symphony filling George’s ears. Even if he wanted, he couldn’t move away, feeling stuck in place as his knees trembled beneath him, the only thing keeping him upright being the bruising grip on his waist.  
  
He felt the blond’s rough lips barely ghost over his, the hot breath tingling on them as he slowly parted them involuntarily, feeling his lungs give out for a minute. For a second, a slight moment, he inched closer, their lips now only millimeters away from touching - and, even though George knew this was so, so inherently bad since he didn't know who this person was, it felt addicting like he wanted to lean in despite all of his sensed yelling at him. They were blurred out by the blond moving away with a victorious expression on his face, his eyebrows slightly raised. Before the blonde had completely disappeared, he had placed a small bunch of royal blue cineraria flowers in George's hand.

George stood there in a daze, confused about what he just experienced. who was that? why did they do that? why did he like it? the last question confused him the most.

He was brought back by a hand waving in front of his face. It was Callahan. George sighed as he turned to Callahan who quickly began writing in his notebook again 'who was that?' Callahan tilted his head in curiosity as he turned the notebook around. "I-I don't know-" George stuttered again, he was really out of it now.

Callahan began scribbling again 'you're blushing, by the way.' Callahan giggled a bit as he wrote "Hey! No, I'm not! pretend that never happened!" George crosses his arms and half-yelled. 

The night ended like that, with a mysterious dance and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!! be ready for the next!! ♡


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌹

The ballroom slowly died down as the guests tired. the loud chattering became more silent by the minute.

The prince saw an object glisten on the floor, reflecting the ballroom on its silber surface. It was a knife, the tip was sharp enough to cut with just one tap.

It was obviously dangerous to just keep lying on the ground so George cane to tbe decision to pick it up and bring it to a safe place.

He kept the knife hidden in his hand, it would be pretty suspicious if he just kept it out on his hand.

As he walked his head filled with thoughts.

' _who was that?'_  
_'why did they do that?'_  
_'why did i like it?'_

George shook away the thoughts from his head, itd be best not to question anything at the moment, it was probably just some random guest he'd never see again.

He continued to walk as he entered the familar hallway.

_'no, it wasnt just some random guest.'_  
_'i dont remeber putting them on the guest list anyways'_

George looked down towards the ground as he came to a halt.

_'i have to speak to him again'_

George believed he might be able to catch the mysterious person before the masquerade ended.

He didnt want just leave the knife on the ground though so he quickly stabbed it in the wall, he'd come and get it later.

And on that note, he ran back to the ballroom.

\- - - - -

Clay leaned against a wall near the back of the ballroom. He smirked to himself, messing with others was always fun to him no matter who it was. Playing with their emotions was amusing.

Clay's smirk went away soon after that thought. He didnt get the same amusement when teasing the other boy like that. He had a want to see him again as well.

_'no no no- shut up, you dont want to see him again.'_  
_'you're better than this Clay.'_

Clay's minded clouded with an array of thoughts.

_'you have to k i l l him, not befriend him.'_

Clay sighed as he walked over to a large hallway. He kept his gaze towards the ground. He noticed paintings passing by as he walked but ignored them.

He was about to turn around a sharp corner, when he saw the prince. the damned prince.

There was no one around, this would be the perfect time to kill him, despite having poisoned his glass earlier.

Clay had brought a knife with him for a back-up plan, and just for some fun torture.

As he reached for the knife he kept in his pocket, he felt nothing. The knife wasnt there.

"Hu-"

He hushed himself before he could speak.

The prince walked away without him noticing. A knife stood impaled within the wall.

Clay quickly ran over to it without a word and put it back to its original place with its sheath.

The prince was smarter than he expected. He quietly walked back to the ballroom, a few groups had left while most had stayed.

He noticed the glass he had poisoned was still full on the throne it was placed on. So, obliviously, his poison plan wasn't going to work.

The assassin sighed to himself. He'd have to try another way to murder this royal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥀


	9. Who?

the masquerade came to a close, everyone exited the palace without a trace. George had decided to go back to his room since there wasn't much else to do. 

He quickly walked through the large hallways and stairways until he reached a room with a big wooden door, two guards stood at the front of it. 

As he approached, the guards moved over opening the door for him as he stepped in revealing a room filled with all shades of blue. a light blue canopy bed with translucent drapes lay in the center, a large brown bookcase stood on the side, other smaller furniture dotted the rest of the room. a large balcony surrounded by glass walls acted as a light source. 

George spent most of his time in his room since there wasn't much else to do around the castle. yes, there was a library and garden that he visited from time to time but he could easily just get books from his own room and go out on the balcony if he wanted a sense of nature. 

He walked over to the tall bookshelf on the side of his room, sliding his index finger over the books until he titled one towards him by the spine. 

He sat on the edge of his bed as he opened it carefully, flipping through the pages.

He heard a quiet knock on the door as he closed the book with a sigh. 

the door swung open with a thud "Hm?" George spun around and was greeted by one of the servants. 

"Your highness." the servant did a quick bow as they continued "The king has requested me to inform you that you will need to attend a ceremony to pick a person knight for yourself."

George sighed, he had a normal knight, Callahan, however, he wasn't counted as a 'personal knight'. 

Most citizens that applied to be knights were stuck up and brutes, George hated them. However, he couldn't avoid having to get one. 

"Alright." He spoke a simple response, as the servant exited. 

He didn't want a personal knight at all. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. He doesn't want a personal knight, why not try his best to annoy the one he gets away? It seemed quite simple in his mind. 

George wasn't the best at annoying others, however, he'd try his best to anyways. 

He let out a small, quiet sigh to himself, as he sat up and walked towards the balcony, opening the glass door and stepping out.

When he did he was greeted by a large flower field, filled with plenty of colorful flowers, however, most of those flowers were yellow and gray to him. 

In the center, he spotted a small blue flower, which quickly reminded him of the ones he received from the mystery person, he had asked a guard to place them in a vase near his bedside table. 

He knew the flowers wouldn't last too long, they didn't have any dirt, and they looked picked. Of course, the water in the vase would keep them alive for a bit longer though. 


	10. Antarctic Empire

Dream had left the palace by now. The sun was already slowly making its way up throw the trees in the distance. Phil had stated to meet him in his kingdom for more information on events for the next few weeks. 

The Antarctic Empire wasn't far from the Cyrille Kingdom despite the highly differing terrain. The contrast between the two kingdoms was very noticeable. The Cyrille Kingdom was always warm and sunny, in winter there was little snow. The Antarctic Empire was very dark, most of the buildings were made of cobblestone with dark wood and always covered in a fresh coat of snow. 

A large, lively forest separated the two kingdoms. Deer, foxes, bears, and other animals inhabited the forest. Mythical creatures and mushrooms that towered over the trees were also reported among the forestry. 

Dream had gotten used to the wild land among the forest, often avoiding vines, branches, thorns, and berry bushes easily. 

His vision had adapted to the darkness caused by the trees a few minutes after entering. The forest became colder the closer to the empire he got, soon enough snow began to fall. 

The empire was soon visible as the trees came to a stop. 

A lake with a large lilypad in the middle was the first landmark that Dream saw. Phil had called the Lake Flowerfall since it was one of the only flower-like pieces of nature in the kingdom. 

Every part of the kingdom was named, even small landmarks had their own names. 

The second landmark encountered was labeled with a sign and closed off. On the sign were the words 'Chaos Caverns'. A large explosion had made a very unstable and dangerous terrain within the cave so no untrained civilian was allowed within the cave. 

Dream set his gaze around the empire, the place was definitely well built, all the designs were very intricate, even small details that were barely noticed seemed to be well built. The exterior of every building was very surprising for an anarchy empire. 

Dream walked towards the castle that towered over the other houses. a blue swinging bench matched with light blue lanterns. Two people sat on the bench, one with long black hair and black and red robes with a small smile on his face. The other had long white hair, and a matching white kimono paired with a jacket that hung below her shoulders. they had small nametags stitched to their clothes, the male's had the word 'He' on it and the girl's had the word 'She ' on it. Their names were odd, but not too odd compared to Dream's name. 

Dream walked past them towards the large castle door, giving a small wave as he passed.

A large throne room sat in the middle, Phil sat on his throne in a proper position. beside him was Wilbur who was laid back lazily scolding Tommy who was hanging upside down off of his own chair.

"Ah hello Dream" Phil spoke with a smile, Tommy and Wilbur quickly sat up and silenced themselves. 

"Hello, Phil" Dream spoke back a bit more casually. "You stated you had information for events for the next weeks that the prince would attend, am I correct?" 

Phil quickly stood up "Yup, you're correct, follow-" Phil was cut off by Tommy quickly "Which princeeee?? I wanna knoww!!" He ran towards Dream and stared directly at him "Tell me!" Dream glared down at the young boy "He's a friend-" Dream was cut off by Tommy "Do you mean boyfriend? Yeah, he's your fucking boyfriend." Tommy spoke quite bluntly. 

"No." Dream backed up a bit as Phil soon got Tommy back to his seat. "Sorry for that mate, just follow me." Phil began heading towards a door on the right, Dream followed after him.

The door shut behind them, as soon as it did, bickering between Wilbur and Tommy was easily heard behind the door. 

As they walked Dream decided to start a conversation so it wouldn't be as awkward "So where's Techno?" He asked politely and ever slightly curiously. "Ah, he said he was off on a small mission himself, voices were pretty loud for him this week," Phil spoke, this happens normally for them. "Oh, so I assume Ranboo is with him?" 

"No, he wanted to go by himself, Ranboo is most likely in the library reading or outside in the garden." They passed the library as Phil spoke. Soon after a semi-tall figure appeared behind them, which Phil caught out of the corner of his eye, which made him jump a bit. "Ah- Hello Ranboo, we actually need you for a bit, alright?" Ranboo gave a small nod as he followed them around a corner and into a separate room.

The room had a large table in the middle, a few papers scattered about. on one side stood a corkboard with pictures tied together with red string and pins. on the other side was a tall bookshelf littered with folders and books. 

Each chair had a name written on it, all were codenames. The names were simple when compared to actual names. Phil's was Philza. Dream's was well Dream since he didn't even use his real name at all. Techno's was The Blade. The only ones that didn't make much sense were Ranboo's, Wilbur's, and Tommy's. 

Ranboo's was Lethe, which he chose from greek mythology. Wilbur's was Kai, he stated it was because he knew someone by the name and hated them, thus Wilbur wanted to steal his name hoping he would get blamed for stuff he did. Tommy's was Theseus, chosen by Techno and Ranboo, they didn't say why they chose the name, they just did. Tommy wasn't apart of the anarchists helping the assassin agency however they already had his spot reserved for when he was of age to help. 

Two seats were empty with no name. 

"So, I've gathered at least five events with dozens of opportunities for assassination. The first was well, the masquerade which has already happened. The second is a personal knight choosing ceremony which was rumored to happen in a few days and be announced to the public today. Ranboo actually got us the information for this one at the masquerade."

Ranboo gave a slight smile and a nod as Phil continued "If you somehow apply for knight and actually get chosen, you can befriend the prince, gain his trust, and kill him off that way. It seems pretty simple though it might take a while." Dream gave a slight nod "Alright that seems easy enough, I'd just have to find out the prince's likes, dislikes, and interests so I know how to befriend him."

Ranboo perked up a bit "I actually researched the prince a bit earlier, most people have seen him outside in gardens and libraries. he also seems to be colorblind and likes mushrooms for some reason. Though I'm not sure, I don't remember what I read very well " He spoke quietly yet happily. 

"Oh- that seems pretty simple then." 

"There are a few other opportunities as well in case that one fails. There's a spring festival in a few weeks, the prince's one day a year that he can go outside the gates almost directly after that, and lastly the prince's coronation to become king in a few months. It'd be best to kill the prince before he becomes king, obviously." Phil spoke quickly making sure he could fit all the information into words.

"Oh, trust me this will be easy." Dream gave a small smile glad about how easy this would be. 

It almost seemed too easy.


End file.
